Bunkatsu sunpo Dimensiones divididas
by Reira X Tubasa Inc y Asociado
Summary: El se casa para salvar a su hermana, ella para salvar a su pueblo, un pergamino como los unira?


Era una dimensión muy distinta a todas, era tenebrosa, siempre oscura, una luna en cuarto menguante sonriendo macabramente, tanto que hasta el mas valiente llegaba a temerle. Los edificios eran de distintas alturas y estaban inclinados a ambos lados y cada uno con escabrosas paredes desteñidas y sin ningún rastro de felicidad.

El sol no era igual al que se conoce, esta parecía estar muriendo cuando se le observaba por el día, los rayos amarillos eran remplazados por centellantes lazos rojos, morados y negros, lo que indicaba que ese mundo llegaba a su fin.

-Maldito no podrás derrotarme-Decía con resentimiento un joven de cabello blanco con destellos azules, ojos morados con mirada profunda, se veía como de 19 años y media aproximadamente 1.80 de altura.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero aquí el único derrotado serás tu!-Gritaba un joven pelirrojo, ojiazul y de su misma edad y altura.

Se desato una fuerte lucha entre estos dos jóvenes ambos usaban conjuros para defenderse, cada conjuro era mas fuerte que el anterior, peleaban con mucha rabia como si se odiaran.

Los dos eran muy rápidos solo se alcanzaba a ver el destello de cada ataque y algunos golpes, el albino se distrajo y el otro aprovecho para dar el tiro de gracia, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo un hombre se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Hozuki, Matsumoto! Es suficiente demostración-

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se alejaron el uno del otro así que el profesor prosiguió.

-Buena demostración, Hozuki-Volteo a ver al albino- Pon más atención, tus ataques son buenos pero si no hay concentración en una batalle real estarías muerto, Matsumoto-Dijo ahora viendo al pelirrojo- Tus ataques no tienen suficiente fuerza, mira a Hozuki esta en pie como si no hubiera pasado nada y tu apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, añade la fuerza faltante y serás muy bueno en combate, los felicito sigan esforzándose , entrenen mucho mas, así serán los mejores de mi clase-

-Gracias profesor Minami- Contestaron ambos al momento en que se dirigían a los demás alumnos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Recuerden que dentro de una semana tendremos la practica e conjuros de ataque, quiero las pruebas y los ensayos sobre mi escritorio mañana-

-Si profesor!- Contestó todo el grupo.

-Pueden retirarse-

-Ya oíste Hozuki?- Grito el pelirrojo-Eres un distraído-

- Y tu un debilucho-El chico se acerco peligrosamente al peliblanco tomándolo por la camisa, tenia su puño tan cerca de su cara e iba a golpearlo a no ser por la mano de un muchacho.

-Basta Matsumoto-

-Vaya, vaya, no te metas Ushinomiya, pienso que el se puede defender solo-

-Wow!, eso es nuevo, sabes pensar?- Se burlo Hozuki.

-Ya vámonos, y tu Ushinomiya será mejor que te cuides-

-No tenias porque hacer eso sabes?- Dijo el albino mirando a su mejor amigo, el rea solo un poco más bajo que el, unos escasos 5 cm, su cabello era de color morado que así llegaba al negro, sus ojos eran aun mas extraños pues el ojo de derecho de el era café mientras que el izquierdo era cubierto por el dibujo de un pentagrama negro con verde, símbolo de su magia y herencia de familia.

-Déjalo para eso somos amigos no?-El chico asintió y ambos caminaron hacia un edificio que era donde practicaban diferentes tipos de pociones y hechizos- Por cierto, no me has dicho que sucedió con lo de tu compro…-

-Silencio- Dijo tapándole la boca- No deseo que nadie se entere-

-Bien comprendo, pero dime que te han dicho?-

-Quieren que para el invierno me case con ella, es que son tan necios, odio a esa chica, es una engreída-

-Como se llama?- Dijo al momento en que se sentaban en una banca para evitar que otros los oyeran- Acaso es fea?-

-Nunca ha sido de mi agrado, su nombre es Anasaki Yukari-

-Di-disculpe señor Hozuki- Ambos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un pequeño chico, claramente de primer año- Me han mandado a darle esto-

Tomo el papel que le entregaba y leyó lo que decía…

_**El día del torneo te reto a un duelo extraoficial detrás de la escuela **_

_**Matsumoto**_

-Bien, si quieres luchar… lucharemos-

Ooooooooo

Era un bosque espeso, en el se veían rayos de colores a lo lejos, en medio de este estaba un joven albino preparándose para el duelo tan esperado con Matsumoto, en ese momento alguien se acerco, era una joven compañera de la clase de hechizos, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos azules.

-Hola Suigetsu, he oído que tendrás un duelo con Matsumoto, cierto?-Dijo la ojiazul.

-Si es cierto, por eso estoy entrenando, tu no lo necesitarías eres la mejor de la clase-

-Gracias… te gustaría ganarle de una forma rápida y efectiva?-

-Claro quien no?- Le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Porque tengo un conjuro que te hará el vencedor rápidamente- Dijo cuando le extendía un pequeño papel enrollado-Es el mas fuerte y hará que quede en el piso cuando lo digas en medio del combate-

-Gracias- Le respondió con estrellas en los ojos (N.A.: Que infantil no creen? xD)

-Mucha suerte-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de alejarse de ahí-

-Que raro, pero siendo la mejor de la clase le creeré-Dijo mirando al cielo- Matsumoto, te derrotare cueste lo que cueste-

Ooooooooo

-En algún momento tendrás que salir-

-He dicho que no!- Grito furioso- No voy a ir a esa casa!-

-No me hagas repetirlo-Murmuro la mujer a través de la puerta, ella tenia su cabello azul casi blanco y los ojos eran igual a los de el.

-Porque debo hacerlo?-La puerta es abrió y dejo salir al avino con un traje de gala , observo a su madre, Yukino Hozuki, una mejer que por mas que quisiera no podría ver mas que a la persona que le dio la vida y lo dejo a merced del las vilezas del mundo.

Desde pequeño había aprendido a ser independiente y cuando a sus escasos 6 años su hermana menor llego al mundo supo que no estaría solo y que el se ocuparía de ella.

Su padre era un comerciante de metal precioso, y al ser influyente lo había obligado a aceptar su compromiso.

-Suban al auto ahora-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el hombre tenia el cabello negro y ojos cafés, era su padre y detrás de el una chica de 14 años cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Hola hermano-

-Te ves bien Yunko- Dijo al observar su hermoso vestido violeta.

-Gracias-

Subieron al coche y después de casi media hora llegaron a una gran casa de grices paredes y jardines inexistentes de flores y lleno de ornamentos antiguos.

En la entrada se encontraba un hombre regordete, casi calvo y ojos negros, asu lado una muchacha de figura exuberante, cabello rojo y ojos negros.

-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- Dijo el calvito (N.A: IDEA ESXLUSIVA D TUBASA HE! xD)

-Gracias por recibirnos señor Anesaki-

-Pasen, Yukari porque no escoltas a tu prometido y a su hermana a la sala de te-

Ella solo asintió y tomo el brazo de Suigetsu con la chica de tras de ellos.

-Por que tan serio- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Bien sabes porque-

-Oh vamos- Lo jalo de la corbata y lo apretó contra una de las paredes dl pasillo, su hermana( por suerte) se había quedado unos cuantos pasillos atrás-Sabes que no puedes resistirme a mi, por que luchas?.-

Sentía como ella recorría su pecho seductoramente y restregaba sus pechos contra el, pero el a pesar de todo no podía hacer nada ara evitar que le pusiera las manos encima gracias a un conjuro protector.

Ella trato de juntar sus labios paro el astutamente lo esquivo provocando que rompiera en risas.

-No podrás evitarme por siempre Suigetsu, algún día caerás-Tomo su cara con las manos y le planto un beso aprovechando su distracción- Te veo luego amor-

Camino alejándose de el por los pasillos, dejando por fin que el lograra respirar tranquilo.


End file.
